My love My life
by whitecollaredangel10
Summary: Nick is just trying to navigate life with Jeff and the Warblers. No one told him that life would include world domination, the mafia, and assassins. And why does Kurt Hummel have to be so perfect?
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first story ever posted. Please be kind. Constructive criticism and feed back is welcome and loved.

My name is Nick Mega and this is the story of my life with Jeff, and how we plotted with Kurt Hummel to take over the world. Of course on the side we plotted to get rid of Blaine and keep one Kurt Hummel for ourselves.

Have you ever arrived at a point in your life and wondered how you got there? I've been doing that a lot lately. Not that it's a bad thing, after all this point has brought me a family, friends, and most importantly, my other half.

Jeff means the world to me. He's my best friend, my confidant, my brother, and my lover. I like to think I matter as much to him as he does to me.

I still remember the first time I met him. You know sometimes I wish it was like the first meetings in fairy tales, a beautiful sunny perfect moment. But it was still perfect the way it was. After all it brought me him.

I was 13 at the time, and it was one of those freezing days when you can feel the cold deep in your bones. My parents were fighting again, though that day was the first time my mother caught my father cheating. I had left the house in order to escape and forget the words they threw at each other. Inevitably, their fighting had turned to the one cause they both agreed on, me. Apparently, my existence is the cause of all their problems. Maybe that's true, but I was telling you about Jeff. It was a cold, dark winter day. The kind were everyone looks down and avoid eye contact because you know you'll see your misery reflected back at you.

I was headed to an old park by my house when I first saw him. His blonde hair was shunning even in the darkness. That million watt smile he has even now, after all we've been through. He was on my favorite swing so I sat on the bench. I didn't really need to swing, did I? Jeff, being Jeff, completely disagreed. He, in all his glory, came up to where I had curled up on the bench and pulled me to my feet. Without so much as an introduction this strange boy had pulled me to the swings. I think his words at the time went something like this.

"Hi, I'm Jeff! You should totally swing with me! Why were you sitting on the bench by yourself? Oh well, now you can be my friend and you won't be alone!"

He saved me that day, you know. That one random childish act saved my life that day, and continues to do so even now. You see my father got drunk not long after I left the house. He obliterated my room. When I got home that night it was to find my books trashed or burned, my CD's destroyed, and everything ruined. There was paint on my wall that said, "Happy Birthday Nick." It was my 13th birthday, the happiest and worst birthday ever.

But from then on I had Jeff, the blonde bomb shell that had latched himself onto me. I thought of him like a leach at first. But he grew on me, a light in the darkness, just like that first day. We were best friends and everything seemed to make sense. Then came Dalton and the Warblers and suddenly nothing made sense anymore.


	2. AN

**AN: Dear wonderful people that for some reason like what I have posted so far. This is a note to inform you that I did in fact have a chapter to download. Sadly my computer fell off my bed and broke my flash drive. So unfortunately I lost the chapter and have to restart XD. Patience is a virtue right? Thank you to those of you who have favorited this fic and to all that read it.**


	3. Interlude: Notes of a close manner

**AN: I'm sorry this is going so slow. I really am working on the next chapter but sadly my life at the moment is extremely hectic. I hope this works. If someone is ever interested in doing proof reading or anything let me know. Also PLEASE pretty please someone tell me what you think? Please?**

**This is for Toni who has been great help in inspiration. It also helps she didn't run away in fear on tumblr... O_O  
><strong>

**Interlude: **Notes of a close manner. Otherwise known as writers block.

Jeff,

I convinced my parents to send me off to Dalton. Since it's a boarding school it will be perfect to get away from here. Have you mentioned the subject to your family yet?

Faithfully yours,

Nick

Nick,

You've known me how long? I can hear you across the room btw. I bet I can hear you thinking from hear. :D

Relax Nick. I talked to my parents and they're all for me going to a place that might teach me something….I keep trying to tell them that that's what you've been trying to do for years. For some reason it doesn't count.

Stop studying immediately,

Jeff

p.s. I mean it Nick! You read to much! Join the land of the living

Jeff,

You're bouncing like a jack rabbit. Which childe gave you sugar? Anyways, tomorrow then? We'll meet in front of Dalton then go to the office together? By the way, you can never read too much. That's blasphemy Jeff Rider.

Soon to be free,

Nick


End file.
